The Lion King
The Lion King is a video game based on the 1994 animated Disney film of the same name, released for the Nintendo Entertainment System, Game Boy, and Super NES. Gameplay In the game, players first assume the character of Young Simba. Level 1 features chameleons, porcupines and rhinoceros beetles the cub must kill or avoid. The drawing of him is a checkpoint so if he dies, he restarts from here. A drawing of the sun gives him a 1-up. The first boss he'll encounter is the hyena. The member of Scar's henchmen takes a few hits to kill. Now in Level 2, it features no enemies. He can use the rhino's tail as the rope or jump on its head. If he stands on a giraffe too long, its head will move and will let him fall. When he rides on an ostrich, he must jump over the hippos (rhinos in the SNES version) and duck the nests. When there are two obstacles, he must jump twice. Monkeys will throw him to a different place. They need to be roared by him to throw them differently. Then in Level 3, it takes place in the Elephant Graveyard. A bone serves as a gate Simba cannot pass. He must kill the hyenas to pass. This introduces the new enemy, the vulture. After that, Scar moves on to the gorge, along with henchmen. Then in Level 4, it takes place in the gorge where a herd of wildebeest is chased by the hyenas and caused a stampede. One will get out and jump over and Simba cannot attack them. Rocks serve as obstacles and note that Mufasa isn't here to save him. After that, Scar told his hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed to kill Simba and to "Run Away and Never Return". Now in Level 5, it takes place in evening before Rafiki's mourn. The enemies are still the same, but there are various hazards to avoid. Brambles serve as spikes to avoid. Simba leaves the area and Banzai is heard saying, "You'd better come back or... we'll kill ya!". Now in Level 6, it takes place in the waterfalls where the song, "Hakuna Matata" is heard. Enemies in this level are frogs and spiders. Ignoring the spider webs causes more spiders to come out. The web must be destroyed. Falling logs are used as platforms. The boss over here is a large gorilla the Simba must avoid the coconuts and jump at him to fall to his death. In Level 7, it takes place in his destiny and now he can't roll and he's an adult. Enemies in this level are leopards and monkeys. Leopards attack like hyenas. Monkeys throw nuts at him. There are boulders rolling that Simba has to avoid. After that, a ghost version of Mufasa talks to him. Now in Level 8, it takes place in a cave. New enemies include bats that serve as enemies in the game. They will fly into him and lava and fireballs are hazards that he must avoid. In Level 9, it takes place back in Pride Rock reigned by Scar. Simba must beat all the hyenas by selecting the caves. In Level 10, Simba fights Scar, who is destroying the Pridelands and Simba must kill the hyenas and a fire pops up after a few second. Simba has to fight Scar and toss him off the cliff to let him get eaten by hyenas. In Bug Hunt, Timon must collect all the bugs before time runs out and a spider causes an instant game over. In Bug Catch, Timon will drop bugs at Pumbaa and he must collect all the bugs and a spider will cause an instant game over. Enemies Introduced in Level 1 *Chameleons - A Chameleon will try to attack Simba. It can be crushed or be stunned with a roar. *Porcupines - A Porcupine cannot be jumped over until Simba flips it over by roaring. *Rhinoceros Beetle - A Rhinoceros Beetle cannot be stunned. Roaring or stomping will let it explode. *Vulture - A Vulture is introduced only in other versions of the game. It tries to attack Simba. *Hyena - Hyenas are common enemies. A Hyena is a boss in Level 1. Hyenas appear in many levels. Introduced in Level 2 *Rhinoceros - A Rhinoceros is blocking Simba and it must be jumped over. They are replaced by Hippos in the NES versions. *Nests - A Nest also must be ducked. Introduced in Level 4 *Wildebeest - Wildebeests are attacking Simba. Simba must avoid them. *Rocks - A Rock is an obstacle Simba must avoid. Introduced in Level 6 *Frrog - A Frog acts like a Chameleon, but they jump. *Spider - A Spider also cannot be stunned. It comes from a Spiderweb and must be destroyed. *Gorilla - The Gorilla acts as a boss. It must be jumped on. Introduced in Level 7 *Leopard - A Leopard will try to attack Simba. It must be swiped. *Monkey - A Monkey will throw rocks. It takes one hit. *Boulder - Boulders must be avoided. Introduced in Level 8 *Bat - A Bat will try to attack Simba. It takes one hit. *Stalactite - A Stalactite will fall on Simba. Introduced in Level 10 *Scar - Simba must keep on fighting Scar until he reaches the top cliff and make him fall into fire. Differences *Nala is omitted. *Mufasa's voice is heard in the game ending after the song, King of Pride Rock finishes. *Sarafina and Sarabi are omitted. *Rafiki is omitted throughout the gameplay, but can be seen in the game over and continue screen. *Scar summons two hyenas to chase Simba, but in the movie, he summons three. *The gopher is omitted. *Zazu is omitted in the game. *The scene where Scar was eaten by hyenas was omitted. Cheats There are a few cheats found in the game. One cheat provides invincibility. External links *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/nes/567298-the-lion-king Disney's The Lion King (NES)] at GameFAQs *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/snes/588444-the-lion-king Disney's The Lion King (SNES)] at GameFAQs *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/gameboy/585788-the-lion-king Disney's The Lion King (GB)] at GameFAQs Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Game Boy games Category:1994 video games Category:1995 video games Category:Virgin Interactive games Category:Disney games Category:Movie-based games Category:Licensed games